


Love Not Spite

by TigerMoonBETA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Homeworld (Steven Universe), NSFW, Other, Public Sex, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: A collection of nsfw writings, mostly lapidot. Many AUs, many kinks. Feel free to send a request to my tumblr-> iamlapis.tumblr.com





	1. Nerf This

Why not?

It would be fun, she had no doubt, and gnawing her lower lip between her teeth, Lapis reasoned with herself that it would do no harm. If told seriously to stop, she would. If told jokingly to stop, and didn't, she'd get fucked silly- and with color rising in her cheeks, Lapis could almost hear Peridot forming the word 'brat' and-  
yup. She was definitely doing this.

In spite of herself, she wanted the attention. It was part of her, and what better way to distract from thoughts of insufficient self worth than to be a distraction? Sure, it sounded silly to equate herself to a gaming console but.

Hoisting herself out of bed, not without laying a few minutes to gather the motivation to complete such a task, Lapis ran a shaky hand through her hair and let out a breathy sigh. A bit pathetic, would they ever tire of this? She hoped not.  
Each step descending sent a wave of sharp arousal to her gut, as if the preexisting heat and slick between her legs weren't enough. The question of 'should i really be this worked up?' was put out of her mind as the television came into view, and peering around the corner, so did blonde hair crowning over the back of the couch.

Feigning innocence, Lapis put on a facade of cool and collected, and if asked she'd shake her head, biting the inside of her cheek. No, she hadn't come with any other intent than to say hello. Certainly nothing lewd.

"Hey," she mumbled, crossing the floor and mussing up the already unruly style of Peridot's hair, only to be greeted with a swat and a distant 'hi'.

"Having fun?"

A long drawn out hum. Lapis' eyes flickered up to the tv, not following, not caring, not understanding what was happening. She'd given up on video games long ago, just a knack at being terrible to every piece of technology she encountered.

"I wanna do something."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Mm I'm in the middle of something."

"Please?"

"I'm all yours after this. I promise."

Oh and what a promise. Her mind wandered, as it did, to what that could mean. Knuckles white, gripping the upholstery too firmly, Lapis uttered a 'fuck', hushed under her breath as her gaze fell upon Peridot's lips, pursed in concentration.

She wanted to kiss them.

Uninvited, still welcome, Lapis took a seat on the couch, and even though Peridot had subconsciously made room for her, the two were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Lapis' doing.  
Her stare fell on the tv, then to Peridot's face, to the tv, then to them again.  
Although difficult to hide her intentions in subtlety, she managed, laying her head on their shoulder with not so much as a slightly inconvenienced huff. So if that's how they were going to play.

In silence, save for the automatic clicking of buttons, Lapis rolled her eyes at every offhanded comment of frustration. Clod. What a classic.  
Her giggle, light, but disregarded with a snort, Lapis lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Peridot's cheek. Reaction, slim to none, as though the blonde were used to her antics by now, Lapis tried again.

And again. Drawing out, a little longer this time. Growing more frequent, more daring, traveling downward, their jawline, their neck, until Peridot was red ear to ear.  
Oh yes, she definitely had their attention now. Still, they were determined to remain focused and for one reason or another, that was off putting to the blue haired minx, whose lips attached to Peridot's neck and grazing of teeth over the skin elicited goosebumps and a stern, yet choked "-Lapis."

In question, she pulled away, an impish grin plastered across her features. Even if a side-eyed glance, a scoff, still they were flustered. This was her game now.  
Without a second thought, Lapis sank to the floor, waiting for it to click. Poised on her knees, chin tilted up, the thrill that ran down her spine when their eyes met- the sudden realization on Peridot's face- was absolutely worth any shit they'd give her for it later.  
Still she tilted her head, a silent 'yes'? in question, met by the slightest of nods.

Lithe fingers pushed at their knees, which gave, spreading after a moments hesitation. She made herself at home there, a loving glance up at the dork who was already failing to keep their calm, but still pretended their focus was devoted to the game. A valiant effort.  
Curious hands traced teasingly along the inseam of their sweatpants, and Lapis pressed and rubbed her own thighs together, trying for any amount of relief that would satisfy. It didn't. Eyes at half mast, a pink tinge now permanent across the bridge of her nose, Lapis let her hands palm at the fabric, watching diligently for any indication that what she was doing was working. Every flinch, every uneven breath, every squirm and shift as Peridot writhed under her touch, Lapis thrived.

They were on their way there. Sweatpants, so unrestrictive, Lapis' face lit up and she bit her lip as Peridot, very obviously, became half hard. And then some, just to drag it out. Just to be mean. It was fun, what could she say? With a soft chuckle, Lapis trailed her thumb along the edge, and felt a smug grin pull at the corners of her mouth as Peridot finally grew fed up enough to hiss.

"Don't be a tease."

Lifting herself up partially, Lapis half-placed herself in Peridot's lap while still attempting not to block the view of the screen. And pressing her hips down, Lapis began to grind in controlled, teasing motions and she connected their lips. Compliant, Peridot kissed back hungrily, until Lapis moved just right and it lit up sparks behind their eyelids, earning the most beautiful, strangled groan.

"Oh, so you're happy to see me now?"

"Fuck you."  
Peridot rolled their hips, and with a pointed shove, put Lapis back on her knees.  
"Finish what you started."

She didn't need to be told twice.  
Tugging at the waistband, more eagerly than intended, Lapis worked until neither pants nor boxers separated her from Peridot's dick.  
Nothing kept her from continuing to tease, true, but this was just as much for her as it was for Peridot. Her hand wrapped around, pumping up and down the length, enough not to warrant any complaint, but not enough to get them very far.  
The slick of sweat had formed on Peridot's brow, and clammy hands as they tried miserably to keep a steady grip on the controller, fingerpads sliding off buttons, nearly dropping the whole thing together. If it was an exercise in control, they had little. Curling their toes, Peridot let out a low whine, divided between continuing to watch the game or to cave and look at Lapis. To watch the tv, would mean to win whatever sort of stubborn challenge Lapis had brought to the table, but to look at her... would certainly have things over with more quickly. And they weren't sure which was ideal.  
Heat rolled through Peridot relentlessly, subtle but still burning. This was definitely some form of sick, sweet torture they decided, as Lapis tilted her head and began kissing up the side of their dick. Peridot's heart dropped twenty feet as lips and tongue worked so sweetly, the video game all but forgotten.

And, letting the initial concern of working to gain Peridot's attention fade away, Lapis took the tip into her mouth, one hand still moving in a rhythmic up and down, the other pressed against Peridot's hips to keep them still. Her bangs beginning to stick, plastered to her forehead, she hummed, and flushing at the sensation of throbbing- both Peridot and an aching need within herself- she brought her head down, and back up, dragging tongue along the underside as she went.  
A deliciously frustrating cycle, Lapis dared Peridot to meet her eyes as she lapped up the trail of precum, and until it became an indistinguishable mess of wet and hot. Lapis brought Peridot teetering on the edge, and pulled away.

"Fuck-! Lapis," Peridot heaved, blunt fingernails digging into the seat of the couch.

"What?" Lapis smirked, grazing Peridot's cock against her cheek, then back to her lips, though caught off guard.

"That's it."  
Peridot threaded their fingers into the mess of blue hair, pushing with just enough force to bring Lapis down the whole length, her nose touching Peridot's abdomen. A sharp inhale and watery eyes, she moaned around their dick, sending a new kind of pleasure into the growing knot in Peridot's gut.

"Shit-" they gasped, broken speech, bucking their hips and gazing down, what a sight. "That's hot."

Canting their hips up in a jerky, desperate pattern, Lapis felt herself practically dripping as she continued to let Peridot face-fuck her and on reflex, she swallowed, causing Peridot's fingernails to dig into her scalp, then after a few seconds, release her head entirely. Pulling off, she blinked away the tears that had pooled in her eyes, but only for a moment. Peridot had to be close, and she wasn't going to stop now.  
After a few moments, they had reduced to a very, very warm mess of disheveled breathing, the palm of their hand clasped desperately over their mouth, only moved to stutter out a warning.  
"I'm gonna-"

Lapis parted her lips, her tongue out, and with a few more sloppy pumps, Peridot released with a whine as they were hit with their climax.  
Sticky, wet, and clammy, Lapis swallowed what cum had managed to make it into her mouth, the rest either somewhere else on her face, and even in her hair. It wasn't that big of a deal, at least, she wasn't feeling bratty enough to make a scene over it. She'd just take a shower, and if Peridot wasn't feeling too embarrassed, maybe they'd take one together.

The blonde sat slack against the couch for a moment, waiting for the edges of everything to fade away, then urged Lapis back up into their lap. That position though, reminded her just how sensitive she was as their hips slotted together.

"Sorry," they mumbled, partially red with embarrassment, one arm slung around her, the other reaching out to attempt to clean up her face.

Lapis denied the help, but with a small smile present, letting Peridot's hand hesitate, then wrap around her to pull her closer. "It's okay," she reassured, feeling a bit too hot and slick to be so close yet, unable to turn away from cuddling.

"Want me to-?"

Lapis paused, contemplating the offer.

Peridot took the silence for a no, explaining "We don't have to." They pressed their lips together, almost suddenly, a bit eagerly but not lacking the tenderness Lapis was pleased to find.

"I love you," they mumbled, lip still against lip as Lapis kissed back.

"I love you too."

A drained, defeated sigh escaped her, and laying her head on Peridot's chest, Lapis mumbled something into the fabric of their shirt. Quiet enough to go unnoticed, but she had Peridot's full attention.

"What?" they asked, brushing her bangs off her forehead. "I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry for ruining your game."

"Hey. You're more important than my game." Peridot reassured, leaving gentle kisses everywhere their lips could reach. "You know you've got me wrapped around your finger."


	2. Shut Up

  
"I can't believe you said that!"

"Stop!" Lapis groaned, her gaze bitter though weary as she glared at Peridot from across the room.

"What was it? I can't recall. Something about-"

"Ugh, drop it!"

"how you wanted-"

"Peridot-!"

"- me to put my WHAT in WHERE NOW?"

Lapis let her forehead against the table with a vexed exhale.

"You're so gay," Peridot snickered, teasing Lapis even further.

"If you keep making fun of what I say, I might not say stuff like that anymore..."

"Oh please, we both know you're too horny all the time. You could never-"

Standing up abruptly, and sending the chair backwards, Lapis crossed the room in a few seconds flat. Meaningful steps, before she could even register what she was doing, Lapis had pressed Peridot against the wall, one hand braced there, the other reaching down to grab Peridot by the dick. Not enough to be very painful, but enough for their breath to catch in their throat and to have their full attention. Why that was her instinct, Lapis had no clue. No, she did.

"Shut up," she spoke, low but stern and a bit of something- hungry?

Whatever it was, it sent a flush pouring over Peridot's features, and a slight whimper bubbling out of their throat. This was not exactly the situation for it, but with no where to go, Peridot could only stand as the two words uttered to them left them more hot and bothered and hard than it should have.

Lapis' eyes widened.

"Is this... turning you on?" she asked, though not in disbelief as the proof was quite literally in her hands.   
Her grip tightened, only slightly, but plenty for Peridot to let out a hushed moan and for a throb to wrack their body, felt by Lapis too. Warmth flooded through her, more so than she would have liked to admit- so fine, she could definitely go along with this. Something behind her expression stirred, swimming behind her eyes, until Lapis let a small smirk wash over her features.

"It is. You make fun of me, yet you get off to this. Why didn't you tell me?"

Peridot swallowed thickly. "I didn't know I w- ah,"

"I said no talking."   
Easily a few inches taller, and already having Peridot squirming in their place, Lapis let the control work for her, and she grabbed Peridot's chin with her free hand, forcing them to make eye contact. Foreheads resting together, her gaze was piercing and despite feeling a tinge of shame, Peridot would have been lying if they said they weren't loving it.

"S' this okay?" making sure to ask, Lapis let her facade slip only for a second. "No talking, just nod or shake your head."  
So when Peridot reaffirmed with a shaky, eager nod, Lapis dove back in again, crashing their lips together desperately. She pressed hard, tongue and taking Peridot's lower lip between her teeth, unrelenting. One hand held their head in place, the other kneading and groping at the fabric of Peridot's pants, who keened, leaning in to all of her touches.

"I don't want to hear any sounds, got it?" Lapis tipped her head back, leaving Peridot softly panting. Still, they said nothing, doing as they had been told which left Lapis with a pleased smile.   
"Good," she purred, kissing down their neck.

There was something about the way Lapis thrived when she had power, or the way Peridot thrived when they had none, or the combination of both that made their little... escapades something else. Sure, Lapis would bend over for them another time, but not then. Not when Peridot was all hers.   
A shaky hand came up to clamp over their mouth, Peridot's attempt at muffling themselves, but was quickly chided.   
"No," she scolded, prying their hand off. "That's cheating." With no other choice, they resigned to dropping it to their side.

Taking her time, Lapis' more occupied hand traveled upward, undoing the button on Peridot's pants with minimal effort, and let her fingers dip below the waistband. Some sort of protest fought against the blonde, realization uncanny, but they thought better of it. Resolved to biting the inside of their cheek, quivering, they were useless but to tilt their hips up unabashedly as Lapis began to jerk them off.

And she played. She pushed, Peridot gave. She pushed some more, Peridot gave some more. An agonizing game of bringing them near their breaking point, higher and tighter as their gut burned, then she'd stop. Once, twice, Lapis murmuring "not yet, not yet," until a few tears of frustration managing to leak down their cheeks, and Lapis kissed them away. Peridot was being so good- she couldn't help herself. Lapis started up again, this time with no intention of cutting it short, moving her hand up and down their dick as a sweet sense of relief washed over Peridot when they realized what was coming (or at least who would be coming).

Scrambling for a steady grip against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent groan, Peridot's knees buckled as they struggled to hold themselves up. And so hyper focused on watching them fall apart, Lapis nearly missed her name wordlessly forming on their lips, over and over again- but she didn't. She worked just a bit faster to send Peridot over the edge, bucking shamelessly into her hand, and releasing with a twitch.

The hung in silence for a few moments, letting Peridot catch their breath and when they seemed to even out, Lapis let their foreheads rest together once more.   
"You certainly made a mess," she mumbled, noting the cum which had spilled over her hand, onto Peridot's pants, and even some on the hem of their shirt.

"Shut up," Peridot shot back through an apparent blush, letting out a sigh as Lapis pulled her hand away.

"That's my line."


	3. No Better Throne

It was some sort of social gathering- Lapis had attended thousands prior and after so long, they lost their meaning. She could never keep track of what or who they were for, which political movement or military success they were celebrating. It all just piled together into an indistinguishable pile of elite class gems who had nothing better to do with their time.

Lapis sat rather bored at the table, her fingers drumming against the pristine blue finish. Adorn it, next to nothing, save for technology which far surpassed her understanding, with information pertaining to their gathering. There were also some prestigious trinkets, some war medals, and at least what she assumed to be other forms of recognition that she didn't give a shit about.   
It all seemed a bit pointless, with all the hustle and bustle, meanwhile the other gems- brought again as trophies and belongings rather than the sentient beings that they were- stood off to the side.

Personal guards, escorts, and even pearls stood to look pretty, polished, never speaking. Lapis, too, had brought her own gem, though who was regarded as their own person instead of an item. Peridot. They'd been granted sanctuary after returning from their mission to earth, and now a permanent resident to homeworld once more, Lapis was permitted a personal gem to keep by her side. In this case, Peridot, who had no qualms with moving up in living quarters and being around her companion.

Speaking of which- where was?

Lapis' train of thought was cut off. She had been searching for Peridot amongst everyone but a tap to her leg under the table confirmed the gem in question's location.

"What are you doing?" Lapis hissed, her voice low and eyes flitting across the room to make sure nobody else had noticed. They hadn't though, too wrapped up in their own conversations.

"You seemed bored," was all Peridot offered in response, a few daring fingers pushing up the hem of Lapis' skirt exposing her thighs.

Lapis swallowed thickly. There was no way out of this without making a scene. And even though her eyes were pinned to the table, not able to look at Peridot, she could feel the green gem's eyes drilling into her as she felt a soft lick against her inner thigh.   
Teeth, and kisses and tongue traveled closer and closer to her heat, and Lapis prayed that no one could see the flush creeping onto her face.

"Really?" She uttered, shifting in place. "Now?"

"Yes. And you better keep quiet unless you want someone to realize."

Despite the vulgarity, and possible repercussions, Lapis found herself nodding slightly. She wouldn't lie- it was turning her on. Just the idea had her biting down on the inside of her cheek, one hand stealthily sliding down under the table and gripping Peridot's hair.

God.   
It took all that she had not to whine as Peridot began, long slow and deliberate strokes against her cunt. Curling her toes, Lapis let out a forced exhale.   
She could do this. What with her composure and lack of interest, how hard could it be to keep a straight face?

Suddenly everyone else's conversations seemed infinitely more fascinating, and Lapis hyper focused on the words coming from a sapphire's mouth in a desperate attempt to stop focusing on the mouth between her legs.

It plateaued after a few moments, the steadily growing knot in her gut a distant ache, until Peridot's lips attached to her clit and began to suck- Lapis nearly lost it. She gave a sudden buck of her hips, and a sharp whine, swearing under her breath. This, of course, only caused Peridot to dig her fingers into the blue gem's hips and hold her steady- and closer, only making everything more unbearable.

Her slip had attracted the attention of a gem nearby, and they gave her a once over. Lapis could only suffer. The realization came as the pieces fell into place, their expression going from confused, to understanding, to mildly embarrassed, and Lapis groaned.

It wasn't necessarily uncommon, just very humiliating to be caught, dare to say it fueled the fire in Lapis' gut and made her twitch.

"P- Peridot," Lapis breathed, inhaling quickly as another wave of pleasure ran up her spine. "They saw-"

"Too bad. They'll watch you cum too."

With her free hand, Lapis threaded her fingers into Peridot's hair, now both steering and guiding her.   
Fuck it. Who cared? They'd been noticed already.

She would still attempt to be quiet, yes, but after a moment, Lapis closed her eyes and began to grind her hips down onto Peridot's face. It sent sparks through her, and biting her lip, Lapis let the room around her fade.

Muted whines and soft pleas, Peridot slipped one digit into her entrance, moving slow enough to warrant a 'faster- please'. The soft sliding grew faster, now vibrating and warm heat seeping through Lapis' body, the blue gem keened. Her hips moved more erratically, and shamelessly, not caring about the eyes around the room either staring in disgust, some odd form of jealousy and awe, or diverted, pretending it wasn't happening or simply not to notice.

Stars exploding behind her eyelids, Lapis came with a strangled gasp, her grip on Peridot's hair tightening mercilessly and riding against her face until she came down from her high.   
Though it had lasted likely only a few minutes, it felt like hours.

Reality came crashing down on the terraformer, and she swore, ear to ear stained dark blue and still trembling slightly.   
Peridot emerged from under the table, face slick and smirking unabashedly.

"Fuck you," Lapis hissed, grabbing Peridot by the wrist and beginning to drag her away. "You're not getting away with this unpunished."


End file.
